


wait for me to come home

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Muke [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Angst, Cute, Daddy Luke, Daddy Michael, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kids, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Parent Luke, Parent Michael, Smut, daddy muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke and Michael have kids, and Michael has to go away on a business trip, making it hard for himself and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait for me to come home

"Are you going to miss me, champ?" Michael asks his four-years old son, Mason.

Mason looks at sadly with his big blue eyes and nods. "I'm gonna miss you this much!" He exclaims and spreads his arms out widely.

Michael grins and engulfs him in a hug. "Well, I'm going to miss you way more than that." He says and begins to tickle Mason's sides. Mason starts to giggle uncontrollably.

"Dad, stop!" He begs while giggling.

"Okay then, but you have to promise to be nice to your sister and daddy or else the tickle monster will tickle you for the rest of your life." Michael laughs, ruffling Mason's blonde hair and stops tickling him just in time to see his beautiful boyfriend-no-husband walk in through the front door, holding their six-years old daughter's hand.

"Want to tell your dad how first grade was?" Luke asks Lilly. 

Lilly shrugs and looks at Michael. "It was okay."

"That's not what you said in the car," Luke interjects. "You told me you made some new friends."

She just shakes her head and crosses her arms, walking to the other side of the living room with a pout on her face.

"Lil-" Luke begins, but stops when Michael shoots him a 'I got this look'.

"Do you want to help Dad pack some stuff for his trip?" Luke asks Mason. He picks Mason up after he nods, bringing upstairs.

Michael then walks over to Lilly who's still pouting. "What's with the sad face, love?"

Lilly sniffles and shakes her head, and Michael knows what's going to happen. Tears fill her green eyes and start to spill out. She rubs at her eyes and turns away from Michael while small sobs shook her little body.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry," Michael comforts her and pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I-d-don't want you t-to-go." Lilly sobs, and Michael feels his heart shatter to pieces as the little girl clutches onto the back of his shirt.

"Aw, Lilly," Michael sighs. "I promise I'll be back. You won't even know I'm gone!"

She pulls back from the hug and sticks her tongue  out at Michael. "Meanie."

"Okay, I'm a meanie." Michael chuckles and leans forward to adjust Lilly's hair bow.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Michael smiles at Lilly. "I love you too."

He gives her a kiss on her forehead. Michael loves how her face automatically lit up after he planted the kiss on her forehead then pretends to be disgusted. He chuckles at how Luke always did the same in college. Michael loves how their kids act just like Luke sometimes. Mason was just like Luke's mini version with his blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. Lilly had Michael's jade green eyes and pale skin, but Luke's blonde hair. She was like a mix of both of them, but her looks leaned more towards Michael.

 

 

*

 

It's already 9:30 at night, and Mason and Lilly were sleeping soundly in bed.

"Y'know," Luke says from his bed. "You didn't have to leave this late."

Michael leans over Luke and places a chaste kiss on his lips. "I wanted to spend time with the kids before I left." He says after the kiss is ended.

"Mmm, okay." Luke mumbles tiredly. "You should really get going now."

"Wow, you won't miss me one bit, will you?" Michael questions Luke.

Luke hums and turns on his side away from Michael.

Michael gasps dramatically. "I don't get a goodbye blowjob or something?"

He hears Luke chuckle, and he stands up from the bed. "Okay then. Calum's outside to pick me up. Last chance." 

Michael is just about to walk out until the bed creaks, and Luke is kissing Michael as if his life depends on it. They break apart, both breathless.

"Call me when you get there?" Luke asks.

"Deal."

 

*

 

"Daaaaaaddy!" Two high pitched voices squeal.

Luke feels the mattress dip, and he immediately knows it's his two little munchkins jumping on the bed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He hears Mason yell continuously.

"Sorry, Dad. Daddy won't wake up." Lilly giggles.

Then the sound of Michael's voice is heard, and Luke's eyes shoot open. "Are you on my phone?" He asks with surprised look on his face.

Lilly nods. "Dad is on your phone!" She hands him his phone and sure enough, Michael is on the screen face timing.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. I wish I could kiss you right now." Michael says, and Mason and Lilly both say, "Ew!" And run out of the room.

"No running!" Luke call after them. "So, you arrived where you're staying at?" He focuses his attention back to Michael.

"Yeah. I'm here with Calum. How are you?"

Luke yawns. "I'm great."

"How are the little munchkins?"

"Terrifying, but good." Luke replies.

"Can you shut the room door?" Michael asks Luke.

Luke does so and jumps back onto the bed. "I shut it, but why?"

"I want you to jerk yourself off for me." Michael's response came out rough.

"Michael!" Luke says. "The kids are-"

"Luke, please. I'm just so horny, and I miss you." 

A sly smirk appears on Luke's face. "Then I guess you'll have to wait a week to fuck me, huh?"

Before Michael can respond, Luke ends the call.

 

*

 

It's been a week of constantly calling Michael on the phone, and Luke handling two kids that just won't stop jumping around. That was until Michael entered the house with a giant grin on his face.

"Dad!" Lilly exclaimed and jumped onto him.

"Woah," Michael chuckled. "You've gotten so big while I was gone."

Lilly giggles. "I can't grow that fast."

"Where's your brother and daddy?" Michael asks as he turns off the television. Lilly doesn't notice since she's too wrapped up in the arrival of her dad.

"They fell asleep upstairs in Daddy's room."

"I'll go get Mason then you have to get to bed too."

Lilly pouts, it's her signature move. "Can we sleep with you and Daddy tonight? We really missed you. Daddy missed you a whole lot."

"Hm, okay, but you have to be real quiet so we don't wake them, okay?"

Lilly nods, and Michael carries her up the stairs to avoid the sound of her heavy footsteps and just because she's his baby girl.

 

*

 

Luke wakes up with someone's arms around his waist. At first, he thinks it's just Mason, but Mason's arms can't stretch that large. He considers breaking free of the grip, but that thought floats out of his mind when he hears a rough voice speak.

"Missed me, babe?"

"Mikey. Of course I did."

Michael lets go of Luke and attaches his lips to Luke's neck, earning a small moan from him.

"The kids, Michael." Luke warns.

"I dropped them off school."

Michael continues to plant kisses along Luke's neck, appreciating the small whimpers coming from him. "You left me hanging there a couple days ago."

Next, he pulls Luke's sweats and boxers down in one swift motion. Michael takes his own clothes off and Luke's shirt off too.

"You're so beautiful." Michael breathes out and reaches into the drawer to get some lube and lathers it onto his dick.

"Wait," Luke groans. "You didn't prep me, and you don't have a condom."

Michael laughs. "We don't need those silly things." And he enters Luke, eliciting a loud, long moan from him. He pulls out then slams back in, hitting that one spot inside him. He continues to pound into Luke, the sound of their moans and skin slap filling the air.

Luke clutches the sheets underneath him and throws his head back. "Oh god, Michael. I-I'm gonna-" He doesn't even finish because the feeling of Michael coming inside him just feels so good, and he comes after a couple more thrusts into him. Michael pulls out of Luke, collapsing next to him.

"I swear to god, if you got me pregnant again I'll fucking kill you." Luke mumbles sleepily.

"Love you too, babe."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
